This proposed research constitutes an epidemiological investigation of induced abortion in New York under the provisions of the 1970 Abortion Act. As such this study would analyze induced abortion in 2 substantative areas: 1. The social, fertility, and contraceptive characteristics of the women who obtained abortions. 2. The services of hospitals and clinics providing abortions. The first aim is to examine the relationship, in this population, between abortion, contraceptive utilization, and additional unwanted pregnancies. The second aim is to determine the particular population strata served by the voluntary, proprietary and governmental components of the hospital-clinic system in New York City, and the relationship between type of facilities and prospective contraceptive and pregnancy outcome. The data are to be collected by direct survey of the sample hospitals, and an initial survey in the hospital or clinic of a sample of patients, followed by re-interview 12 - 18 months later.